1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for operating a speech recognition device and more particularly to such a method in which there is a facility for accommodating a variety of speaking rates.
2. The Prior Art
Speech recognition apparatus and methods of operating the same are described in "Kybernetic", June 1968, Volume 4, pages 228-234. As described therein, it is necessary to standardize the incoming speech-representative signals to prescribed word lengths, i.e., time duration, since the same word, when spoken by different speakers, may be spoken at different speeds. A disadvantage of the method described therein, however, is that a relatively long time is required for the time standardization of the incoming signals, and for the comparison of them with stored data.